


Unnecessary Fluffness

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is So Done, Baby Adrien is adorable, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Miraculous Holders, Gen, Human!Kwamis, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Other, Past Miraculous Holders, Plagg Is So Done, SO MUCH FLUFF, human!tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: It's Fluff Month, and that means 31 oneshots sweet enough to rot your teeth out.





	1. Character Index

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fluff Month everything's made up and the timelines don't matter.
> 
> This first chapter is related to a fic I haven't posted yet involving an OC of mine, Danielle/Leda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate having all these character tags and then have people not know who shows up in which one, so I added this. It says the character's name and which chapters they appear in.

Miraculous Holders

  * Marinette: 6, 12, 14, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27
  * Ladybug: 2, 3, 10
  * Adrien: 2, 6, 7, 11, 12, 13, 21, 26
  * Chat Noir: 3, 10, 14, 22
  * Chloé: 1, 4, 6, 20, 27, 31
  * Queen Bee: 10, 17
  * Alya: 6, 9, 28
  * Rena: 10, 23
  * Nino: 6, 9, 23, 28, 29
  * Terrapin: 10



Kwamis

  * Tikki: 8, 12, 15, 16
  * Plagg: 7, 12, 21
  * Nooroo: 11, 13
  * Duusu: 11



Civilians

  * Sabrina: 4
  * Max: 18
  * Alix: 18
  * Kim: 18, 24



OCs

  * Danielle: 6, 7, 17, 29, 31
  * Leda: 1, 10, 20
  * Carmen: 5
  * Adele: 5, 8
  * Trini: 5, 30
  * Meizhen: 15, 16
  * Thomas: 25
  * Alex (character by [teamsharoncarter](http://teamsharoncarter.tumblr.com)): 30




	2. Day 1: Blush | Chloda

The test coming up was sure to be a killer, and Chloé was doing her best to turn over a new leaf and not cheat off Sabrina. However, when she heard her balcony door open, she knew she wouldn’t be able to focus on her reading for the rest of the night. The book was boring anyway.

“I didn’t expect you to come back.” Chloé looked up from her textbook and raised an eyebrow at Leda.

“I didn’t expect to either,” Leda confessed, twisting her fingers around each other. “In fact, I’m not really sure what I’m doing here- I should just go-”

“No!” In a very uncharacteristic move, Chloé jumped up and grabbed Leda’s hands. “Don’t leave, please.”

Leda looked her over, confusion in her eyes. “You’re not mad at me?”

Chloé let out a soft laugh. “Of course I’m mad; you didn’t tell me that you’re, well, you! But I’ll get over it. You’re way more important to me than being angry for keeping your identity a secret.” She sighed and shook her head, eyes going down to their still-joined hands.

“Um…” She jerked her hands away and did her best to ignore the heat in her cheeks. “So…”

“Are we still on for Friday night movies?” Leda asked.

Chloé nodded. “Of course.”


	3. Day 2: Goodnight Kisses | Ladrien

Ladybug could barely keep her eyes open.

It was late, she was exhausted, and she was pretty sure her date had passed out next to her in the middle of the movie. She turned her head and saw that yep, Adrien was out cold. Ladybug held back a laugh and shook her head.

“Poor guy,” she whispered.

She wasn’t entirely sure what to call her little late-night meetings with Adrien. They played video games and watched movies, and she knew that he liked her and vice versa, but they still had yet to take that leap. At this rate, she wasn’t sure they ever would.

Slowly, Ladybug stood up, trying to sneak towards the window without Adrien noticing. Her shin hit the coffee table instead. “Ah-”

“Ladybug?” Adrien lifted his head, still in a fog. “Wha’s up?”

Ladybug walked back over to the couch and braced one knee on it, cupping Adrien’s cheek in her hand. “I need to go home,” she explained. “Otherwise I won’t get enough sleep.”

Adrien laughed a little and leaned into her touch, becoming more lucid as they spoke. “I think you’re already not getting enough sleep,” he teased. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

Ladybug kept her eyes on Adrien for a moment, considering their situation. She’d just been thinking about stepping it up; when was she gonna get a better chance? She leaned forward, laying her lips on Adrien’s.

The kiss was over in a second, just a feather-light touch, but it left them both grinning like idiots.

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug.”


	4. Day 3: Sweets | Ladynoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Chat...

“I still can’t believe you rarely eat sweets!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat’s claim. “I’m just not that big of a fan,” she replied. “After a while, you kind of get sick of them.”

Chat’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “Get sick of them?” he parroted. “How could you get sick of sugar? It’s like the nectar of the gods!”

“I don’t know, I just did!” Ladybug laughed and watched as her partner ate another of the bakery’s éclairs with gusto. “I can’t believe you’re eating all that and you haven’t gotten sick.”

“I ‘ont ‘et si’k,” Chat replied through a mouthful of pastry and cream.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “You don’t get sick?” she asked. “Chat, everyone gets sick at one point or another in their life. You can’t just not get sick.”

Chat swallowed his bite and gave Ladybug a fake-serious look. “Bugaboo, I have the power of god inside me. Sickness is for mere morta-” He snorted, ruining the effect of his own claim. Then, he burst out laughing. “Oh, I can’t even finish that sentence.”

“Well,” Ladybug said through her own giggles, “I would argue with you, but we really did get our powers from gods.” She paused, considering something. “Those gods can get sick, though. I remember one time that Tikki had a cold, and I wound up going to the Great Guardian to heal her.”

Chat nodded. “Plagg won’t tell me who he is,” he declared. “You seriously don’t like sweets?”

Ladybug buried her head in one hand. “Oh my God,” she mumbled into her palm.

“I’m just sayi-” Chat stopped short, and Ladybug looked up to see a very green kitty.

If Chat hadn’t been so cocky about it, Ladybug might not have giggled. But he was, so she did. “I told you. Everyone gets sick.”

“Can you be smug another time?” Chat asked before leaning over the side of the building and emptying his stomach.

“God, I hope there isn’t anyone down there,” Ladybug sighed.


	5. Day 4: Please, Stay? | Chlobrina

Chloé hated hospitals. She hadn’t exactly been fond of them as a child, but it became even worse after she was ten. The reason… well, the reason wasn’t important at the moment.

Sabrina was.

She looked so fragile lying in the hospital bed, an IV attached to her arm and monitors surrounding her. Chloé blamed herself, and she knew she was right to. She was responsible for yet another akuma, and this time Ladybug couldn’t undo all the damage.

Chloé was amazed Sabrina’s parents let her stay the night in the room, and she curled up in the hard, plastic chair with her fingers intertwined in Sabrina’s.

Beep beep! Beep beep!

Chloé gasped and jumped, eyes darting to Sabrina’s heart monitor. The sound continued, and it hit Chloé that it was coming from her phone. She pulled the device out and turned off the alarm, frowning at the time. School was starting in 20 minutes, and she’d need that time to get there. Slowly, she stood up, trying not to wake Sabrina’s parents.

“Please, stay?”

Chloé froze at the sound of her best friend’s voice, and she fought the urge to tackle her in a hug. Instead, she sat down and squeezed Sabrina’s hand. “Of course,” she promised.

Sabrina hummed and turned onto her side. “That akuma was rough. How long have I been out?”

“Couple days,” Chloé replied. “I’ve been taking notes and doing assignments for you so you don’t fall behind.”

The beginnings of a laugh started from Sabrina, but it was cut off by a whimper. “You, doing work?” she teased.

Chloé nodded. “Yeah,” she confirmed. “I’ve been a shitty friend, especially this past year or so. I don’t want to be like that anymore. I want to be there for me when you need me and put as much work into this as you do. You shouldn’t have to do my homework and my chores and stuff like that. Is there any way to make it up to you?”

Sabrina gave her a skeptical look that quickly melted into a smile. “You think you can track us down a chess board?”

“Absolutely.”

When Sabrina’s parents woke up an hour later, they saw their daughter and her best friend giggling over their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a fic writer, leave a comment.


	6. Day 5: Firsts | Carmen, Adele, and Trini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miracusquad is poly and had kids. The oldest and the youngest have never met before, and there's a good chance this is going to become a full-blown fic. Also, I'm a day late so it's not as long as I would like.

First Meeting

Adele smiled as she watched her mom zip up her dress; the creation was her own design, of course, and it was magnificent. “Now I remember why I begged you to make my dress for the kermesse play.”

Marinette gasped and turned around, eyes going wide as they landed on Adele. After a second, recognition crossed her face. “Oh my- Adele! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in America!” She walked up to her eldest daughter and wrapped her in a hug. “I’ve missed you so much! How did you even get in?”

Adele smiled and hugged Marinette back. Still holding on, she said, “In order, I came here for your thirtieth anniversary, I’m clearly not still in America, I missed you too, and you should really change the locks more frequently than every fifteen years.” Finally, she pulled away and looked around the room. “I really have missed it here.” She walked over to the closet door. “Is my height still on this?”

“It sure is,” Marinette confirmed, walking up behind Adele and putting a hand on her shoulder. “Everyone is going to be so happy to see you, but I’m not sure I’m ready to share you yet.”

“Mom.” Adele laughed and turned to face her mom, only to end up staring over her shoulder. “Oh, hey there. You must be Carmen.”

Marinette turned around to see the youngest Agreste standing in the doorway, eyes locked on Adele. “Hey sweetie, this is your big sister Adele.”

“ _This_ … is _Adele_?” Carmen asked.

Adele winced, expecting the worst, but it didn’t come. Instead, Carmen squealed and ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, this is so cool! You’re so cool! I kept all your postcards! I can’t believe you’re actually here!”

Adele smiled and pet her little sister’s hair. “Uh… yeah, it’s cool,” she agreed. “I’m really happy to finally meet you.”

* * *

 

First Mistake

Ladybug hissed as Paon applied antiseptic to her arm. “That hurts!”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you hadn’t jumped out that window,” Paon replied, refusing to let up in her task. “Your parents will have a collective heart attack if they knew what you were doing in your free time.”

“Like I have any free time,” Ladybug scoffed. Immediately after, her eyebrows furrowed. “You know who I really am?” She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know if you know this, but Dad and Maman didn’t exactly have the best childhoods. Mom, Mommy, and Pop were all okay, but Dad and Maman had mostly-absent parents. They’re trying really hard not to be like that to me and my siblings, but they kind of overcorrected. I can barely get a second without at least one of my parents hovering over me.”

Paon nodded in understanding and pulled a roll of gauze out of the first aid kit. She recalled her parents’ behavior all too well, but at least she had the buffer of younger siblings that had to be looked after. Carmen was the baby of the family and got, well, babied.

“Ow!”

“Sorry.” Paon sighed and tied off the bandage. “You’ve got a lot to learn, kiddo. Starting with how to keep your secret identity a secret. I know it’s hard balancing family and training and fighting, but you’ll find a way, and I’m here to help you.”

* * *

 

First Vacation

“I can’t believe our parents agreed to this!” Carmen gushed as she ran around the hotel room. She ended her rounds by jumping up on one of the beds. “This is so cool!”

Adele smiled at her little sister. “Yeah, I kind of had to twist Dad’s arm on it; you know how much he hates Monte Carlo.”

“Do we even know why?”

“No idea,” Adele confessed. “But my motivations in bringing you here aren’t entirely selfless. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Carmen’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Really? Who?”

There was a knock on the door, and Adele smiled. “You are about to see,” she said as she walked over to the door. “Carmen, meet Trinity.” She threw open the door, revealing a brown-haired girl who bore more than a slight resemblance to Adele. “Trini, this is your Aunt Carmen.”

Trini smiled and gave Carmen a wave. “Hi there.”

Carmen’s jaw dropped, and she looked from Trini to Adele, then to Trini, then Adele again. “You have a kid? I have a niece? Oh my god!” She jumped off the bed and ran to hug Trini.

* * *

 

First Partner

If you had asked Carmen about Chat Noir a year ago, she would have told you he was evil incarnate. If you asked her now, she would have asked which one? Her father, who gave up the ring long before she was even born? Her sister’s old boyfriend, who had died in the suit? Her mortal enemy, now rotting in prison? Or the new one, holding her hand tight as they hid from flying cars?

Thus far, the new one was pretty cool. It took a few minutes of sitting there before it hit her. “Trini?” she whispered. “You’re Chat Noir?”

Trini snickered and nodded. “Mom’s right; you do need to work on keeping your identity a secret. Oh, and it’s Bombay. Ready for the chaos?”

Carmen grinned. “Always.”


	7. Day 6: Blanket Fort | Miracusquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included Danielle again because she is my child and I love her.

It was a long day. No exaggeration, Marinette was certain the day lasted 72 hours. But it was finally over, and she’d get to go home and sleep.

Or at least that’s what she thought. Instead, she got home to see a mass of pillows and blankets strewn around the living room with yarn (hey wait a second) and thumbtacks keeping them up.

“Did you seriously use my yarn?” she asked.

Five heads popped up from the mass, eyes wide with fear. “It was her idea!” four of the voices declared, pointing to the fifth.

“Great solidarity, guys,” Danielle said with a sigh. “We’ll put it back when we’re done, I promise. But until then…” She made grabby hands at Marinette, urging her to join them.

Nino snorted. “Okay, I know you’re new to the squad, but if Mari doesn’t want in the pillow fort, she isn’t coming.”

Danielle shot him a glare, but there wasn’t much fire behind it. “A, you may have known her longer, but I’ve had my powers longer, and B, maybe she wants to join us.” She shot Marinette a pleading look.

Marinette shook her head and smiled. “You guys are the worst.” She dropped down, crawling through the ‘entrance’ of the fort. “You are also cleaning all this up and rewrapping the yarn when you’re done.”

“Nose goes on the yarn!” Alya put her finger on the tip of her nose. Almost instantly, the others followed, but Danielle was slowest. “Ha!”

Danielle groaned and let her head flop down on her pillow. “Fine…” She turned her head to look at Adrien. “It’s your turn to pick the movie. Please don’t make us watch Kiki’s Delivery Service again.”

Seeing his eyes light up, everyone else groaned. “You put the idea in his head,” Chloé sighed. “It’s almost like you want him to-” She cut herself off and gasped. “You do want him to pick it again!”

Marinette grinned as Alya, Nino, and Chloé all threw their pillows at Danielle. Things were chaotic, but it was home.


	8. Day 7: 4 AM | Dandrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some Danielle again!

Adrien woke to a sudden weight on his chest. He grunted and lifted his head, seeing his cousin lying on top of him. “Danielle, what’re you doing? It’s…” He looked at his phone. “Four in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t go back to sleep; I’m in crisis.”

“So you’re going to keep me awake instead of dealing with it?”

“If you both don’t pipe down and let me sleep, I’m gonna cataclysm your faces and make sure bad luck follows you for a week!”

Danielle rolled off of Adrien at the sound of Plagg’s threat and let her head hit the pillow. “My bed is too big, and yours is just as bad,” she whispered.

“Is that your crisis?” Adrien whispered back. “Cause if it is, _I_ will cataclysm your face.”

“No, that is not my crisis.” Danielle flipped over onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “There’s this girl… and I thought we were just friends, but when I see her and when she talks to me, it’s like the world lights up and my stomach gets all fuzzy and I can’t stop smiling.”

Adrien turned his head to look at his cousin. “You’ve got a cru-ush,” he sang. He turned onto his side to better face her. “Who is it? Alix? Rose? Sabrina?”

“Chloé,” Danielle corrected. “But I started flirting with her as Leda, and now I don’t know how to tell her I’m me without her thinking I violated her trust.” She groaned and dropped her head into the pillow.

“Cataclysm. Face.”

“Sorry, Plagg,” came the muffled response. Danielle turned her head to look at her cousin. “What do I do? How do you handle this with Ladybug?”

Adrien let out a short breath through his nose, mimicking a laugh. “Well for starters, we don’t know each other in real life, so that’s not an issue. For your situation… I don’t know, maybe start by admitting that she knows your civilian identity? And that you’re afraid of how she’ll react?”

Danielle gave him a skeptical look. “Sounds too easy.”

“Well give it a shot before you knock it,” Adrien ordered with a roll of his eyes. “If you give me until seven to sleep, I’ll come up with an alternative by eight.”

“Deal,” Danielle agreed. Instead of getting up and going back to her own room, she wiggled around until she got under the covers.

“Really?”

“Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a fic writer, leave a comment.


	9. Day 8: New | Tikki & Adele

“Hi! My name is Tikki, and I’m a kwami!” Over the millennia, Tikki had discovered that was the best way to start. Plagg had a tendency to just go after everything like it was food, but she was more concerned with actually getting her chosen to trust her right off the bat. Unfortunately, the word ‘kwami’ had lost its cultural power over time.

Her newest charge was sixteen and staring at her with wide, unblinking eyes. “Uh… hi?”

At least she wasn’t screaming and calling her a bug mouse like her mother had. “With those earrings, you’ll be able to transform into a superhero. You were chosen for greatness, Adele!”

Adele raised an eyebrow. “Uh… no, no, the only thing I’m great at is changing diapers, and that’s just because I’m the oldest of seven. I think you want to talk to Gwen- wait, no, she’s thirteen; she has no business being a superhero.”

“No,” Tikki replied firmly. Apparently some things ran in the family… “You were chosen to be Ladybug, Adele. You’re destined for this. You can stop the Troop from wreaking havoc on Paris.”

This time, Adele let out a nervous laugh. “Those crazies running around casting hexes on everyone? Oh hell no.”

Tikki sighed, realizing she’d have to go for a different tactic than just ‘destiny said so.’ “Adele, I know you’re worried, but saving lives is in your blood! Remember the bridge collapse when you were seven? You ran in to save people without a second thought! You’re a good person, Adele, and I believe you can do this.”

Adele pursed her lips. “Alright, I guess if you- wait, how did you know about the bridge collapse? The only person with me that day was my mom…” Recognition dawned on her. “I… you… was my mom…?”

Tikki grinned. “You’re one smart cookie, Adele; I bet you’ll take down the Troop in no time!”

“I guess…” Adele let out a nervous giggle. “Alright, I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a fic writer, leave a comment.


	10. Day 9: It's You | DJWifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey overslept, so this is short. Like, even for me.

“I need to tell you something.”

Alya snorted and shook her head when she and her boyfriend spoke at the same time. Her heart was in her throat, but at least he always made her laugh. “After you,” she declared.

“Ladies first,” Nino insisted. Judging by how he was biting the skin off his lower lip, he was just as nervous as she was.

“Alright,” Alya agreed with a sigh. This was either going to strengthen their relationship or end it, and after five years, that was big. “I… you know I love you, Nino, and I hate keeping secrets from you, but that’s what I’ve been doing for the past four years. I’m Rena. I fight akumas with Ladybug and Chat Noir and Terrapin and Queen Bee.”

Nino took a deep breath and sat down next to her on the sofa. “Well… that makes this a lot easier. I’m Terrapin. I’ve been trying to find the right way to tell you for a while now.”

Alya’s jaw dropped. This was her boyfriend, the worst liar on Earth (at least when it came to her), and he was a superhero- her partner.

“So… it’s you.”

“It’s me. And it’s you?”

“It’s me.”

Alya and Nino burst into laughter, falling into each other. They kept on laughing, not noticing that Alya was at the edge of the couch until it was too late. She slipped down with a yelp, grabbing Nino and dragging him after her.

They froze, silent for a moment as they processed what happened, then started laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a fic writer, leave a comment.


	11. Day 10: Secret Sleepover | Miracusquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a dialogue-only drabble. Includes Danielle/Leda.

“Shh!”

“Dude, you’re gonna get us caught!”

“I don’t know, I’m feline good about this.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not the one with Cataclysm or I’d use it on you.”

“Me-ouch!”

“You’re about to get a flute to the head.”

“~At least I got you in my head, sleepovers in my bed~”

“Queenie, babe, that’s so gay.”

“And we’re in the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, not your bed.”

“Well, her bed would probably fit all six of us…”

“How do you know how big her bed is?”

“The same way I knew that song is super gay.”

“Ha! Finally! Fork it over, Terrapin!”

“Ugh, couldn’t you have waited, like, another month before getting together?”

“You were betting on us?”

“You didn’t realize they were dating?”

“We’ve been together for, like, a year.”

“Dammit.”

“And that means I get the pot.”

“You were in on this, too, Ladybug?”

“Are you kidding? She started it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a fic writer, leave a comment. Try and guess who said what! [Find me on tumblr!](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com/)


	12. Day 11: Stuffed Animals | Adrien, Nooroo, and Duusu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Adrien!

“Okay, now say ‘Duusu.’ Duu-suuuuu.”

“No, say Nooroo.”

“Say Duusu.”

“Say Nooroo.”

Adrien’s eyes darted back and forth between the floating kwamis, completely at a loss for what to do. Everyone wanted him to ‘say’ something, whatever that meant. Mommy and Daddy wanted him to say their names, and now Roo and Duus wanted him to say theirs! Wait, maybe they meant what he did when he signed. He knew how to sign Mommy and Daddy and please and thank you and his nicknames for Roo and Duus.

Adrien crossed his first two fingers on both hands and brought them together. Then, he formed circles with both hands, forefingers sticking up, and brought them together.

Duus sighed. “Close enough.”

Pleased with himself, Adrien grinned and clapped his hands. He was so smart! He deserved cuddles.

Adrien reached out and grabbed the kwamis, pulling them in for hugs. “Stuffies!” he cheered.

“Sure, munchkin,” Nooroo replied with a laugh. “We’re your stuffies.”

“Don’t encourage him.” Duusu shot a glare at her sibling but there wasn’t much anger in it.

At the entrance of the room, Adele and Gabriel Agreste watched with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's signs for Nooroo and Duusu are signing the word ["small"](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/SMALL/395/1) but with his hands either signing the letter ["R"](http://www.supercoloring.com/coloring-pages/asl-sign-language-letter-r) or the letter ["D"](http://www.supercoloring.com/coloring-pages/asl-sign-language-letter-d).
> 
>  
> 
> Save a fic writer, leave a comment.


	13. Day 12: Mon Coeur | Tikki & Plagg (with a side of Adrien and Marinette)

The most recent akuma had turned animals and inanimate objects into humans, but when Ladybug got hit, there appeared to be no result… until Marinette detransformed. That’s when it was clear something was wrong. They made it back to Marinette’s thankfully, but they still had no idea what to do to fix it. Marinette and Adrien sat at the desk discussing their options, Tikki sat on the chaise, and Plagg floated around her.

“Is it weird?” Plagg asked, looking at Tikki’s temporary human form. Her eyes were back to their true brown that they were as a child, and she had dimples every time she smiled. “Having your real body back?”

Adrien and Marinette looked over at the two, surprised by Plagg’s statement. Having her real body back? They didn’t always look like kwamis?

Tikki made a noncommittal sound and looked down at her hands. “I think the weirdest thing is my heart,” she explained. “I can feel it beating.”

Plagg’s eyes went wide with awe. “Really?” He flew up and landed on Tikki’s chest, curling into a ball over her heart. Almost instantly, his breathing evened out, and he began to purr.

Tikki smiled and pet her partner, letting herself relax a little bit. Shape shifting against your will was tough on the body, and she had a feeling she’d be busy soon. She needed her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikki's human form for reference:  
> 


	14. Day 13: Elation | Nooroo & Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sedate elated is still elated.

Tikki sang, Plagg cheered, Trixx flew around in circles- all the kwamis had different ways of expressing their excitement. This was, of course, a joyous occasion; having Nooroo back meant they were all together and active for the first time in centuries, but it was getting chaotic. After three years of being forced to work with a supervillain, Nooroo preferred a quieter type of elation.

Silently, Nooroo slipped out to the balcony. The sky was clear and even the lights of Paris couldn’t completely disguise the stars. Nooroo thought back on their time with a Seneca woman who used Nooroo’s empathic powers to build bridges rather than fight. She loved the stars and always imagined that they had life around them. She had been so ahead of her time- one of the most intuitive people Nooroo had ever met.

“Hey.”

Nooroo spun to see Adrien lean up against the wall. “Hello.”

Adrien slowly walked up and leaned on the balcony’s railing. “It too loud for you, too?”

Nooroo nodded. “It’s not their fault; they’re just higher energy than I am.”

“I know what you mean,” Adrien replied. “After spending most of my life alone in a tower, so to speak, getting used to being around people was hard. Not to mention the fact that I don’t act on my emotions outwardly.”

“Makes sense.” Nooroo landed on Adrien shoulder. “Empaths need to know how to handle emotions that aren’t theirs, and since your mother had me when she was pregnant with you, some traits may have passed on.”

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out. “I like it- being this way.”

Then, the two spoke at the same time. “I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save a fic writer, leave a comment. [Find me on tumblr!](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com/)


	15. Day 14: Telling the Truth | Marichat

Chat could hear the music, even through the headphones on Marinette’s head. It must have been deafening. Marinette danced around as she watered the plants on her balcony, mouthing the words to the song. Everything about her screamed relaxed, and Chat knew he wouldn’t get a better chance. He’d been trying to work up the courage to tell her the truth, and saying it when she couldn’t hear him was a good start.

“I’m Adrien Agreste,” he declared.

Marinette spun around and tore the headphones off, looking at Chat with wide, startled eyes. “ _What_?” she asked.

Chat stumbled back amazed she could hear him. “What are you, a bat?” he asked.

“No, I’m a ladybug- shit!” Marinette slapped her hand to her forehead. She lowered her hand and shot Chat a smile, trying not to burst into laughter. “Well, uh… hey, kitty.”

It took him a minute, and Chat Noir shook his head to collect himself, but he finally joined Marinette in her laughter. “Hello, my lady.”


	16. Day 15: Sunshower | Tikki and Meizhen

Left over, right over, left over, right over. Tikki tugged at a strand of the hair in front of her, pulling it back in line with the rest of the braid. To her credit, Meizhen didn’t even flinch. Rain fell down on the thatch roof and dripped off to the earth, filling the home with its sound. Despite that, the sun shone in the sky, casting rainbows in the clouds.

“When I was young, my grandfather An would make rainbows in the sky to entertain me and my siblings.” Tikki smiled at the memory. “There was so little rain that we had never seen them before.”

“He sounds nice,” Meizhen mused. “I wish I’d had the chance to meet him.”

Tikki planted a kiss on the top of Meizhen’s head. “As do I, my darling.” She got back to braiding, looking back and forth between her task and the rain outside their home.

“Will I ever get powers like you, Mommy?”

Tikki’s hands stopped for a second before starting up again. “I’m not sure,” she confessed. “What would you do if you had them?”

Meizhen smiled and puffed out her chest. “I’d protect people, like you do! And I’d fight anyone who tried to hurt others!”

“Then you would do wonderfully with powers.” Tikki tied off the braid with a red ribbon and gave her daughter a pat on the shoulder. “Done.” When Meizhen turned around, Tikki hugged her, holding on tight.

Meizhen tried to pull away, but Tikki didn’t let go, yielding a giggle from the girl. “ _Mommy_ …”

“Alright, alright,” Tikki sighed, letting go. “Go play with your cousins, sweetie, but be sure you’re home in time for dinner. Your father and I have something special planned.”

“Okay,” Meizhen replied with a nod. Then she was gone, off running through the rain.


	17. Day 16: Flowers | Tikki and Meizhen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few years after the previous chapter when Meizhen is grown up.

Meizhen carefully arranged the flowers in the room, wanting them to be perfect for her guest. Daffodils, pink plum blossoms, and red orchids filled the clay pot, breathing life into the room.

“You’re overthinking this, sweetie,” Tikki declared, causing Meizhen to look over her shoulder at her mother. The smaller form and higher-pitched voice had taken some getting used to, but it was still her mom.

Meizhen plucked a single plum blossom from the bouquet and held it out. “I want to make a good impression on my patients,” she explained. “If they like the atmosphere, they’ll come back.”

Tikki smiled and took the flower. “Or they could just come back because you’re good at your job and not because of your flower-arranging skills.”

“It doesn’t hurt to have both.” Meizhen turned back to the table and unrolled a cloth on top of it, revealing a series of bone needles. “People are panicking about the Jiangshi, and if I can help protect them from having their qi stolen, I will.”

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as Meizhen prepared her needles and Tikki did some reading. Then, they heard muffled voices nearby. Meizhen turned to her mother and winked. “Showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what older Meizhen looks like, it's Kristin Kreuk from around season 3 of Smallville.  
> 
> 
> Save a fic writer, leave a comment.


	18. Day 17: AU (Rubinrot) | Chloelle

“So you and Adrien are really related to Count Saint Germain?”

Danielle nodded and took another fry from the basket between herself and Chloé. “Yep,” she confirmed. “He was a butterfly, just like me. Very dead now.”

Chloé snorted. “Yeah, we killed him twice.” She took a sip of her water and immediately set the glass back down. “Takes effort to do that.”

“And we still need to find our peacock and close the circle,” Danielle added with a sigh. “Then we’ll be able to control when we travel, without the chronograph.” She looked at the wall next to them, dozens of photos printed out from around the world. “We’ll finally be able to go somewhere without the fear of elapsing into a battlefield or something.”

A small, sad smile worked its way onto Chloé’s face, and she reached out to hold Danielle’s hand. “We’ll find them, whoever they are,” she promised. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, forcing the mood to change. “So where are we gonna go first?”

Danielle hummed for a moment, eying the photos. “Shanghai.”

“Shanghai it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubinrot is amazing guys, y'all need to read it. Review and check me out on [tumblr](http://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com)!


	19. Day 18: Gaming | Alimax

“I can’t believe I let you two talk me into this.” Kim frowned at the cards in his hand and tilted his head. “How the hell am I supposed to get from-”

Alix and Max let out short shouts to silence Kim. “You can’t tell us what your routes are,” Alix explained. “It’s a secret, like your train cards.”

Kim sighed, accepting his fate. “So since I have blue pieces, am I only allowed to use blue cards?”

“No,” Max said with a shake of his head. “You can only use the blue cards to claim blue board markers, but the color of your pieces is just to indicate you’ve claimed a route and not me or Alix.”

“Oh.” Kim straightened his back a little. “In that case…” He laid down four green cards and two rainbow ones. “Palermo to Izmir, please.”

Both Max and Kim stared at Kim’s cards, completely in awe. “Max… did we just get played?”

“I think we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game they're playing is called Ticket to Ride Europe, and it's the best.


	20. Day 19: Best Friends | Adrino

“Dude.”

“Don’t say it.”

“Dude.”

“Don’t say it.”

“ _Dude_.”

“Don’t say it.”

“Your hair is pink!”

“Don’t- wait, what?” Adrien jumped up from his couch and ran to the mirror, looking himself over. Sure enough, his hair was a hot pink that would rival Alix’s. “Oh my God, if that akuma wasn’t already cleansed, I’d kill it! _That’s_ why Ladybug was laughing before she left!”

Nino snorted, watching his friend panic. “You want me to go out and buy you some bleach?”

Adrien whined. “The stylist at the shoot tomorrow is gonna kill me.” He hung his head and whimpered. “You know bleach will ruin my hair.”

“Eh, not if you do right and just the once,” Nino assured him. “My sister had this whole phase where she was freaking out over fitting in at school, so she bleached her hair. Worked great the first couple times, but then she did it too often. I helped her, and I think I still remember how to do it.”

“Really?” Adrien spun around. “You are the best best friend ever, you know that, right?”

Nino smirked. “Yeah, I am. But we’re talking about you being Chat Noir later, capiche?”

Adrien moaned and hung his head again. “Capiche.”


	21. Day 20: Caught | Chloda

Chloé gently pressed her thumb against Leda’s shoulder muscle, smiling at the moan it elicited.

“How are you so good at that?” Leda asked. “Seriously, it’s like you have magic fingers or something.”

“Adrien and I used to give each other shoulder massages all the time,” Chloé explained. “We both had pretty stressful lives, even back then. You’ll get used to the pressure; it just takes time.”

Leda sighed. “And you’re going to be in danger all the time because of my actions.” Instantly, all the stress returned to her shoulders.

Chloé stopped and gave Leda’s shoulder a gentle tug, urging her to turn around. Once they were face to face, she spoke. “Leeds, I knew what I was getting into when we started dating,” she declared. “So what if someone got a photo of you sneaking into my room? It had to get out eventually, and now we get to be together out in the open. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Leda grinned and leaned forward, kissing Chloé. “You are too good to be true,” she whispered against her lips.

“Hey, my head’s big enough already; don’t go making it worse,” Chloé teased. She put her hand on the back of Leda’s neck and pulled her in as she laid down on her bed.

“Ahem.”

“Ah!”

_Thud._

“Owww…” Leda sat up on the floor and looked across the room at André Bourgeois. “Hello, sir… Lovely weather we’re having, yeah?”

Chloé’s head fell into her hand. “My girlfriend’s an absolute dork,” she muttered.


	22. Day 21: Distance | Adrien and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day behind and this is literally just a drabble. Oops.

Adrien knew all about distance. Keep away from the designs and the expensive art. Don’t touch service dogs or Plagg’s cheese (not that he had much of an issue with the latter). Don’t try to feed the pigeons- you’re allergic.

With all that space, Adrien wasn’t entirely sure what to do when Plagg flew up and nuzzled his cheek. “Wh- what are you-”

“It’s called a hug, kid,” Plagg said simply. “You know… a _hug_. You looked like you needed it; just… don’t get used to it.”

Adrien smiled and pet his kwami’s head, smiling when he purred in response.


	23. Day 22: Whoops! | Marichat

“This is it. This is how I become a supervillain.”

Marinette jerked the laser pointer, smirking as Chat pounced at it. She’d discovered Chat’s cat-like tendencies reached beyond the twitching ears and swishing tail when he’d started purring while she pet his hair about a week ago. Since then, she’d dedicated her free time with him to uncovering what other things he had in common with actual cats.

This was the most amusing one by far.

“I am _going_ to catch that stupid dot,” Chat insisted.

“You do realize it’s a laser, right?” Marinette asked, jerking the pointer again. “Like, you cannot physically grasp it.”

Chat huffed and jumped after the dot. “I know, but-” Marinette jerked the laser pointer, and Chat pounced- right into her window.

Slowly, Chat pulled away, rubbing at his nose as he surveyed the damage to the cracked window. He looked to Marinette, both with eyes wide as saucers.

“Marinette! Was that the window!?” Sabine called from downstairs.

Marinette giggled nervously. “Uh… whoops!”


	24. Day 23: Sick Day | Volpino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for Alya's miraculous name is Rena, but Volpino just rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it?

Nino hated being sick- especially stomach sick. Cough and stuffy nose he could handle, but losing his lunch every twenty minutes? Awful. He was trying to sleep it off, but instead he found himself lying wide awake in bed.

When he heard the window open, he shot up in bed, only to freeze, his head spinning.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

It took Nino a moment to realize the orange figure in front of him was a superhero and not a hallucination. “I… I wasn’t asleep,” he said. “Trying, but failing.”

Rena nodded in understanding. “A little bird told me you weren’t feeling well, and I thought I’d bring you something to make you feel better.” She presented a thermos. “My mom makes the best chicken soup.”

Nino smiled and tried not to laugh- it would only make his stomach feel worse. “My girlfriend would love to argue with you on that. Her mom’s the head chef at Le Grand Paris. But thank you.”

For some reason Nino didn’t understand, Rena giggled as she poured some soup from the thermos into the little cup attached. “Here,” she said as she offered the cup to him. “Drink slow.”

Grateful, Nino accepted the cup and did as told. Slowly, he pulled it away. “Well, you can tell your mom that she gives Mrs. Césaire a run for her- wait a second…”


	25. Day 24: Wrong Number | Marinette and Kim

“I… um… uh… wrong number!”

“Kim, this is a face-to-face conversation.”

“Wrong number!” Kim repeated, darting away and running into the boys’ bathroom.

Marinette sighed, following him in. There was hardly anyone still in school, and she doubted there was anyone else in the restroom. “I’m not leaving until we talk.”

Kim whined, looking rather like he was about to flush himself down one of the toilets. “Alright, alright,” he relented. “I know your secret.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide, and she straightened up and crossed her arms. “You do?”

With a heavy sigh, Kim nodded. “I know you’re dating Ladybug.”

It took everything Marinette had not to burst out laughing.


	26. 25. Favorite Things | Marinette and Thomas

“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens~”

Thomas giggled when Marinette gently bopped his nose with her pointer finger.

“Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with string, these are a few of my favorite things~”

“What are your favorite things, Mommy?” Thomas asked.

Marinette hummed, putting her finger to her chin as she pretended to consider her options. “Well… there’s your brother and sisters, and Maman and Ma and Daddy and Papa, and of course you!” She tickled her son’s stomach, smiling as he giggled. “Goodnight, little kitten.”

“Goodnight, Mommy.”


	27. Day 26: Umbrella | Adrienette (cuz I'm basic)

Three years. It had been three years since they started dating, and Marinette still refused to give him back his umbrella. Adrien adamantly refused to buy a new one, mostly because a wave of pettiness overtook him every time he went to purchase one.

“I’m not giving you the umbrella back,” Marinette said simply even as Adrien walked into her living room soaking wet. “The moment you gave me that umbrella is the moment I fell in love with you.”

“Then don’t you want to share that love?” Adrien asked. “You can buy another umbrella; _I_ will buy you another umbrella! Just give me back the old one!”

Marinette hummed, pretending to think it over. “Nope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running behind, so this one's short. I've had the next one done for a while, so it'll be longer.


	28. Day 27: Profound Confession | Chlonette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out a bit less fluffy and a bit more hurt/comfort. Sorry 'bout that.

While Marinette wasn’t particularly religious, it was impossible to not be inspired by the astounding architecture of Notre Dame. With tourists and services, though, it was hard to get some time alone there. That’s why she sat there in the middle of the night (thank you Ladybug powers), a sketchbook in her lap and a flashlight in her mouth. Her eyes were locked on her sketch with a laser focus, so intense and unwavering that she didn’t notice someone come in and sit down next to her.

“Hey.”

Marinette yelped, the flashlight clattering to the ground as she jumped in the pew. She squinted, trying to make out the figure next to her, and it quickly came to her. “Chloé? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question, but I can take a guess.” Chloé paused, letting a tentative silence fall over them for a moment. “I know you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette’s eyes grew to the size of the moon, and she began shaking her head vigorously. “What? Me? Ladybug? No, I could never be-”

Chloé shot her a look, one eyebrow raised, and Marinette found herself unable to speak.

“How did you figure it out?”

Chloé didn’t answer at first. She sighed, deep and heavy like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. “When I was a little girl, my mom had a hair comb with a bee on it. She loved that comb- wore it everywhere. Sometimes I think she probably even had it on in the shower.” Chloé let out a small laugh, eyes foggy as she thought back. “She acted the same way with that comb that you do with your earrings. Once Daddy suggested she try a different hair comb, and she blew a gasket; she was almost scared, even. I didn’t understand it at the time. You act the exact same way, and after Alya suggested you switch out your earrings from time to time, I knew.”

Marinette’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Your mom was a miraculous holder?”

Chloé nodded. “Yep,” she confirmed. “After the crash, I wanted to keep the comb. It was the closest thing I had to my mom, but Daddy wouldn’t let me keep it… So, I stole it. Daddy had a meeting, and I was able to grab the comb. I took it back to my room, but after holding it for a little bit, Pollen popped out. She was… bossy and angry and sad and said I looked just like my mom. I think I was the first time I cried about her death.” She shook her head.

“Anyway, Pollen convinced me to give the comb back to Daddy, and then he stuck me in a mental institution to make me think Pollen was just an imaginary friend. I gave up on telling people about Pollen after a while, and I decided I’d never get hurt again.”

“That’s why you missed the first trimester of CE 2.” Marinette sighed, a million thoughts running through her head. “I am so sorry, Chloé. I know we don’t really get along, but… I’m sorry.”

A small voice cleared their throat, and both Chloé and Marinette turned their attention to Marinette’s purse. A small, red head popped out, giving Chloé a small smile. “Hi. I’m Tikki.”

Chloé smiled. “You’re her kwami, I take it?”

Tikki nodded and flew up into the air so she was at eye-level. “Your father was able to get your mother’s miraculous back to the Great Guardian, but that’s no excuse for what he did to you.”

“You’re telling me,” Chloé replied with a bitter laugh. “The doctors told me Pollen was an imaginary friend I developed as a coping mechanism to handle the trauma of the crash. I can hardly remember what was real about her and what I made up. She was kind to me- really, truly _kind_. I don’t meet many people who don’t want something from me.”

Marinette reached out and took Chloé’s hand in her own. “How about we make a deal?” she offered. “We can try to be friends, and you can practice letting your guard down some. Okay?”

Chloé pursed her lips; she knew people didn’t like her, but Marinette always had something special inside. “Okay,” she agreed, and she gave Marinette’s hand a squeeze.


	29. Day 28: I got this for you, but... | DJWifi

Nino had not expected all the Terrapin merch in Alya’s room. It looked like Marinette’s shrine to Adrien before they started dating! Nino winced, realizing his gift suddenly wouldn’t seem like that much.

“What is it?” Of course Alya noticed his discomfort. She was a reporter; she noticed everything.

Nino sighed and held a small bag out in front of him. “I got this for you, but… I-I guess it’s not really all that impressive to you, probably.”

Alya’s brow furrowed, and she took the gift from him. She opened it and pulled out a Terrapin doll holding a small toy terrapin. Instantly, a smile overtook her face. “Nino, I love it,” she assured him. “Thank you so much.” She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “You know, you’re my favorite hero.”

Instantly, Nino’s head went spinning.


	30. Day 29: I do | Ninelle

“This is not what I expected when you said you got us a batcave.”

“But it’s a batcave!” Nino insisted. He pulled the white drop cloth off one of the pews in the church and checked the wood underneath for any flaws. He looked up, seeing Danielle still sitting on the top step of the stage. “Look, I know it’s not much, but it’s an historical site and no one’s doing anything with it. So are you gonna help or what?”

Danielle sighed and got up, walking over to Nino and grabbing one end of the drop cloth to help him fold it. “Thanks for not telling anyone about me. Especially Alya or Chloé.”

Nino nodded mutely and took the now-manageable-sized drop cloth and finished the last couple folds. “Of course,” he replied. “You’re Adrien’s cousin. That means I’ve got your back.”

Danielle let out a short, tired breath through her nose as she pulled at another drop cloth. “Yeah,” she sighed. “Thanks.”

“Look, I’m not gonna say you’re my friend because you’re not,” Nino said bluntly. “When we first met, you were callous and brushed everyone off, including Adrien. When Marinette, an absolute angel I’ve known since I was four, tried to be your friend, you rolled your eyes at her. Knowing you’re Leda, I get why you did it, but no one else does, and that still doesn’t excuse it. You’re a good person, but you’re intentionally shit at interacting with people because you think it’ll protect you from getting hurt again. I want to be friends with you one day, but you’ve got to let me in.”

Danielle pursed her lips and looked away, but it didn’t prevent Nino from seeing her rub at her eyes. “You wanna be friends?” she asked skeptically.

Nino nodded. “Yeah. I do.”


	31. Day 30: Unmasked | Alex and Trini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Stark is going to have a happy ending even if I have to write it myself, dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Stark is property of [teamsharoncarter](http://teamsharoncarter.tumblr.com/).

“Zizi?”

Alex jerked out of their thoughts and turned their attention to Trinity. “Yeah, kid?”

“Did you ever tell your Ladybug who you were?” Trini pursed her lips and looked down at her hands. “I think Carmen deserves to know, especially after the whole deal with the last black cat.”

Alex sighed and sat down at the table next to Trini. “Look, kid, I’m not gonna tell you what to do one way or another. Unmasking is a big deal, regardless of how it turns out. Do you think you’d be having this much trouble deciding if your Ladybug wasn’t also your aunt?”

Trini shook her head. “But she is, so I am,” she declared. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

A small laugh escaped Alex, and they nodded. “Yeah, my Ladybug and I knew,” they confirmed. “So you think you’ve made your choice?”

“Yes.”


	32. Day 31: I'm yours, forever | Chloelle

“Well-a you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you’re so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, and now I’m tryin’ to get back~”

Chloé sighed and put down her magazine, shooting Danielle an exasperated look. “Why?” she asked.

Danielle just grinned and grabbed Chloé’s hands, waving them around as she sang. “Before the cool done run out I’ll be givin’ it my best-est, and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it’s again my turn, to win some or learn some~”

“You’re absurd,” Chloé said simply, but she let Danielle pull her up when she pulled.

Danielle began twirling around, taking her girlfriend with her. “Bu-ut I won’t hesitate, no more, no more, it cannot wait, I’m yours~” She pulled Chloé in close and whispered, “Forever.”

Chloé smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair away from Danielle’s face. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of fluff month AND we get miraculous spoilers! Also, I'm hella pumped that my name for Fox!Alya was almost spot on!


End file.
